1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector assembly capable of preventing incorrect insertion of a plug connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Connector assemblies may include a receptacle connector and a plug connector that can be inserted into the receptacle connector. The receptacle connector may include an insulating body and a plurality of receiving cavities defined in the insulating body. The plug connector may include a plurality of plug units. When the plug connector is engaged with the receptacle connector, the plurality of plug units is received in the plurality of receiving cavities for signal transmission. However, the receptacle connector and the plug connector may sometimes be symmetrically-structured, and the plug connector may be engaged with the receptacle connector in an improper direction.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.